POSESIVO
by Sculllyga
Summary: Lex es un Luthor, y un Luthor siempre consigue lo que quiere, o en este caso a quien quiere.


**POSESIVO**

_Antes que nada decir que no pose Smallville ni a ninguno de sus personajes y que hago esto por entretenimiento, no saco nada en mi beneficio salvo pasar un rato agradable imaginando._

_No hago referencia a ninguna temporada en concreto ya que odio lo que le están haciendo al personaje de Chloe a favor de Lois o de quien sea. _

Me inclino en mi silla mirando el monitor delante de mi, las imágenes pasan rápidamente, acercando mi mano al cursor hago que se ralenticen para así poder saborear cada imagen, cada paso, cada pulgada de su rostro, el movimiento de sus caderas, su sonrisa, sus labios, todo, he memorizado todo sobre ella, si tan solo ella supiera el efecto que tiene en mi, no estoy muy seguro si le repugnaría o sonreiría siendo consciente de que haría lo que ella me pidiese, sonrío para mi, soy un autentico idiota, por pensar que alguna de sus hermosas sonrisas irían dedicadas a mi persona.

Estando embelesado mirando su rostro, tomo una decisión, llevo demasiado tiempo esperando que ella venga a mi, y a estas alturas con todo lo pasado seria de necios pensar que vendrá y caerá en mis brazos, y nos prometeremos amor eterno, así que hago lo que mejor se hacer, ser un Luthor, un Luthor siempre tiene lo que quiere, y ahora mismo lo que mas quiero tiene nombre, apellido y estoy cien por cien seguro de que me odia con fervor.

Mi plan para tenerla quiera o no quiera comienza ahora, en breve habrá una nueva señora Luthor, y planeo que sea permanente.

Me inclino sobre mi escritorio para alcanzar el teléfono, la persona al otro lado escucha mis órdenes y con un" tráiganmela" termino mi breve conversación telefónica.

Sonrío abiertamente mientras me levanto de mi sillón, para dirigirme a un lugar donde encontrare por fin mi felicidad.

Camino lentamente alrededor de la habitación dando ordenes a los sirvientes para que todo este listo, observo detenidamente el lugar sonrío con satisfacción, definitivamente se que cuando se acostumbre le gustara el lugar, bueno en realidad después de que me grite y grite y vuelva a gritar porque la deje libre pueda observar que este lugar es perfecto para nosotros.

Mis pensamientos se esfuman cuando las puertas de la habitación se abren y unos de los sirvientes me comunica que me esperan en el estudio con la "carga" que espero, le agradezco cortésmente y me dirijo hacia mi preciado tesoro.

Luego de haber dado las pertinentes ordenes a mis hombres para asegurar el perímetro de la casa, por supuesto haberlo regado por aquí y por allá con algunas rocas de meteorito y dar ordenes de que bajo ningún concepto ella pueda salir de ese perímetro, me encuentro sentado observando la caída suave de su pecho en su pequeño sueño inducido. Así parece tan pacifica, con sus labios entre abiertos es el cuadro mas hermoso que cualquier artista podría desear plasmar en un lienzo, y afortunadamente soy el poseedor desde el día de hoy de esta belleza.

Sus ojos comienzan a revolotear, indicio inequívoco de que mi hermosa posesión esta despertando, cierra y abre repetidamente los ojos para adecuarlos a la luz y cuando los efectos de la soñolencia se desvanecen y enfoca mi figura puedo ver como llamas y serpientes salen de sus ojos. La reacción es instantánea salta del sofá en el que se encontraba tirada y grita "TU"

No puedo evitar sonreír.

"Yo" doy un par de pasos hacia ella.

"¿Qué demonios quieres de mi Lex?" retrocede para alejarse de mi.

"Preguntas como si quisiera algo malo, solo quería mostrarte esta preciosa casa ¿te gusta Chloe?" vuelvo a intentar acercarme, pero ella retrocede para seguir manteniendo la distancia.

"No estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus estupidos juegos, me marcho de aquí" gira para dirigirse a la puerta, pero la tomo de uno de sus brazos y la tiro al sofá, colocándome sobre ella, manteniendo ambos de sus brazos sujetos sobre su cabeza, para evitar luchas innecesarias. Ella se revuelve bajo mí, es una pequeña lucha ya que soy bastante más fuerte que ella, y puedo manejarla, pero me gusta saber que luchara hasta el último momento. Comienzo a sonreír en ella, aun sin decir nada, no puedo evitar que sintiéndola retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo la sonrisa de mi cara se amplia mas y mas, mi estado de felicidad en estos momentos esta alcanzando cuotas inimaginables. Viendo mi sonrisa para todos sus forcejeos y me mira fijamente, obviamente esperando una respuesta.

"Esta es tu nueva casa" contesto como el que ha dicho que parece que va a llover.

Sus ojos se ensanchan y hace algo inesperado para mí, en vez de poner el grito en el cielo suelta una enorme carcajada, eso me desconcierta un poco.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que seguiré alguna de tus ordenes? ¡Ah! Y déjame adivinar tu también vivirás qui ¿verdad?"

Me sorprende, una y otra vez me sorprende, que yo sepa siempre he controlado muy bien mis impulsos de decirle cuanto la amo y deseo, he controlado cada mirada, cada pequeño músculo de mi cuerpo para que no me traicionen, un Luthor odia mendigar por nada, y aun menos por las atenciones de una mujer, pero…..hay mujeres que son especiales.

"Admiro tu inteligencia y perspicacia Chloe, ¿desde cuando?" acerco mi cara un poco mas a la suya.

"¿desde cuando que?" me pregunta entrecerrando sus ojos.

"No soy idiota Chloe, desde cuando sabes que te vigilo"

"Desde el primer momento" responde con sus ojos cerrados, "pero he de decir que esto es bajo incluso para ti"

"El premio lo merece" eso hace que abra sus ojos y forcejee nuevamente, pero sus movimientos están controlados.

"No soy un premio, ni una de tus posesiones Lex"

"En eso estas equivocada Chloe, desde que has entrado por las puertas de esta casa, eres mía, únicamente mía, no pienso compartirte con nadie, no Lois, no Clark, no Jimmy y sobre todo ningún Oliver" bajo mis labios hasta su cremoso cuello donde comienzo a plantar pequeños besos de mariposa bajando poco a poco hasta su clavícula.

"No Lex, por favor, no puedes apartarme de mi vida, de la gente a la que quiero por un capricho" de sus labios aunque intente esconderlo escapa un pequeño gemido.

"Sabes que siempre has sido tu Chloe, no ha habido nadie mas, nunca, todos han sido pequeñas piezas en mi tablero de ajedrez, pero tu has siempre has sido mi reina"

Chloe suspira en la derrota, a veces me sorprendo de lo bien que me conoce, no lucha, porque sabe que es una batalla perdida, no cambiare de opinión, no tiene escapatoria.

"Nunca dijiste nada, solo supuse que era un mero encaprichamiento, algo pasajero"

"Siempre era Clark, no odio a Clark porque tuviese un secreto, lo odio porque te tenia a su lado, eso me ponía enfermo, te protegí de mi padre, y aun así Clark decía ven y tu ibas sin mirar atrás, él te apartó de mi, por eso le quise hacer daño, todo las ordalías de Lana fue por venganza, secretamente esperaba que intentases parar la boda por que sentías algo hacia mi, pero no, estabas demasiado ocupada consolando a Clark y a Lana, siempre has sido tu Chloe, tu eres la única mujer que merece el apellido Luthor, tu eres la única a quien he amado y te parecerá mentira con cada desprecio por tu parte, con cada mirada, con cada insulto hacías que te amase mas y mas, pero ya se acabo el mirarte de lejos, vas a estar aquí conmigo, serás mi mujer, serás la madre de mis hijos y serás feliz junto a mi Chloe, no hay salida de esto y lo sabes bien, no quiero hacerte mas daño, pero si te alejas de mi, mataré a todos a los que quieres, incluso a tu indestructible amigo"

"NO PUEDES HACER ESO, CLARK VENDRA Y ME SALVARA"

"Intenta que no venga, ¿olvidas que soy el dueño del noventa por ciento de rocas verdes en este planeta?"

"No lo harías" me mira con sus ojos algo empañados por sus lagrimas.

"No me obligues"

"No te amaré nunca"

"Eso esta por ver señora Luthor" bajo mis labios a los suyos por fin después tanto tiempo, y es indescriptible la felicidad que siento al profundizar el beso y sentir como nuestras lenguas se enzarzan en una pequeña pero cuidadosa lucha por el control, suelto sus brazos para llevar mis manos a sus caderas, unas caderas que en breve espero acojan a mi hijo.

Estoy tan perdido en el sentimiento de sus besos, y en el placer de poder abrazarle que no siento cuando sus manos me empujan rápidamente y una bofetada hace que mi mejilla pique, brevemente seguido de encontrarme tirado en el suelo de mi estudio, Chloe se levanta y comienza a alisar la ropa sin aun mirarme.

Me incorporo, para cualquiera puede parecer mi gesto patético después de lo sucedido, sobre todo para un Luthor, pero vuelvo a acercarme a ella para intentar sostenerla nuevamente, alcanzo con mis manos su cintura la tiro hacia mi, reclamando la atención de sus labios, tras haberlos probado no creo poder ir sin ellos por mas tiempo, brevemente me responde pero vuelve a retirarse. Se dirige hacia la puerta y sin girarse.

"No soy idiota Lex, se que no tengo salida, pero eso no significa que te lo vaya a dar todo en bandeja de plata y te lo ponga fácil, ¿me quieres? Bien, pues esto será la guerra, nadie amenaza a la gente a la que amo" dicho esto sale por las puertas refunfuñando algo de una habitación en esta maldita casa para poder limpiarse del hedor de un cerdo.

Llevo las manos hacia mis labios, y aun después de esto hay una sonrisa sincera, camino tras ella, siendo consciente de que tengo un desafío, el desafío y de que a partir de este momento, comienza la mejor parte de mi vida, una parte en la que realmente voy a ser muy feliz junto a ella.

FIN

¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si, revisad si podéis muchas gracias.


End file.
